A liquid crystal display panel is a flat display device comprised of a CF (Color Filter) substrate, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate and a liquid crystal layer encapsulated therebetween. When the liquid crystal display panel is subjected to processing or maintenance, according to different operating portions, the CF substrate or the TFT glass substrate can be selected as an operation surface. To accomplish such selection of operation surface, the liquid crystal display panel is usually required to be overturned by 180°.
To achieve the maintenance processing of the liquid crystal display panel, firstly, an overturning robot or a tilter is usually used to clamp and rotate the liquid crystal display panel by 180° so as to achieve the 180° overturning operation on the liquid crystal display panel, and then the overturned panel is conveyed onto a special platform and is subjected to maintenance or manufacturing operation thereon so as to achieve the maintenance or manufacturing of the liquid crystal display panel. During the operation, overturning and maintaining occupy different operating spaces and thus a large space will be taken up and it is a waste of space resources.